


용병 맥크리/암살자 한조

by ok960208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok960208/pseuds/ok960208
Summary: 오버워치에서 나온 직후 / 가문을 버린 직후





	

모든 것은 돈 때문에 벌어진 일이다. 사실 이 각박한 세상을 빳빳한 지폐나 주머니에서 굴러다니는 동전 없이 어찌 살겠는가. 자신이 블랙워치를 나오고, 제 상관들의 싸움에 그나마 남아있던 오버워치도 완벽하게 망한 뒤, 맥크리가 제일 처음 한 일은 예전으로 돌아가는 것이었다. 각 잡힌 듯 딱딱하던 제복을 벗어 던지고, 낡은 서라피와 가슴 갑주를 걸치고. 그래, 굳이 따지자면 예전 데드락에서 굴렀던 때처럼 말이다. 더 이상 의지할 곳도 없고, 이제는 정말 홀로 서야할 때였다.

아직 벌겋게 살이 아물고 있는 팔뚝은 조금만 스쳐도, 약간만 컨디션이 나빠져도 염증이 곪아 하루 종일 잘린 단면을 붙들고 앓아누워야했다. 금속으로 만들어진 의수를 착용하는 일이 상처에 좋을 리가 없다. 몇 번이고 곪고 염증이 터지고 다시 아물고. 무의미한 고통의 반복이었다. 통증을 가라앉히기 위한 독한 진통제는 그 가격 또한 만만치 않다. 쓴 맛이 나는 알약을 입 안에 털어 넣고 나면 얼마 뒤에는 뒷골을 저릿하게 만드는 통증이 가셨고, 조금 더 시간이 흐르면 머리까지 멍했다. 아직도 입안에 쓴 맛이 가득했다. 혀뿌리까지 얼얼하다. 변기에 침을 대충 뱉은 맥크리가 팔의 붕대를 풀고 다시금 의수를 끼웠다. 그나마 최근에 잘린 것이 다행이지, 블랙워치 입단 초기에 사고를 당했다면 이것보다 더 고통스러웠을 게 분명하다. 성장기의 절단상은 짧아진 단면 아래로 계속해서 자라는 뼈가 살을 뚫고 올라온다고, 그 고통이 얼마나 심각한지 말도 못한다며 입을 모아 그랬으니까.

임시로 마련해둔 낡은 패드에 알림이 울렸다. 다시 일 하러 나갈 시간이다. 금속 케이스 속에서 시가를 꺼내고 끝을 자른 맥크리가 성냥으로 불을 붙였다.

 

 

크게 어려운 일은 아니다. 단순한 경호/경비 일이었으니. 선금으로 들어온 돈은 그리 많지는 않지만 세 들어있는 집세를 내고, 먹을 것들을 사고, 새 약과 붕대를 새로 살 정도의 충분한 돈이다. 아마도 일이 원활하게 끝난다면 이것 보다 좀 더 받을 수 도 있겠지. 의뢰 내용은 간단하다. _상대와 조용히 얘기를 나누는 동안, 아무런 방해도 없을 것_. 물론 ‘불법적인’ 얘기는 아니다. 제 고용주라는 사람은 꽤나 높은 사회적 신분이 있었고, 일종의 사업가였다. 다만 욕심에 눈이 멀어 정신없이 그 가지를 뻗다보니 별로 들이대서는 안 될 곳에 발을 들여놓은 것 뿐. 사실 제게 온 의뢰 중에는 이 사람을 죽이는 의뢰도 있기는 했다. 돈도 꽤 많이 주고, 비밀스레 처리도 약속했지만 맥크리는 더 고민할 것도 없이 단번에 말을 끊었다.

‘미안, 내가 보기엔 합리적인 일은 아니군.’

그래도 암살보다는 경호가 좀 더 합리적이고, 깨끗한 일은 맞았으니. 널찍한 건물 안에는 저와 같은 사람들이 몰려있었다. 제대로 된 경호원들도 있었지만, 몇몇은 자기와 같은 길거리 용병 출신이다. 같은 출신은 쉽게 알아볼수 있는 법이지. 제대로 맞지도 않는 옷을 억지로 입었다는 인상이 팍팍 풍긴다. 인이어를 꼽고 무전이 제대로 작동하는 것을 확인한 맥크리가 고용주 옆에 자리를 지켰다.

저택의 문이 열렸다. 차에서 내려 옷매무새를 가다듬고 안내를 받으며 들어온 남자가 가볍게 고개를 숙였다. 비단 같은 검은 머리카락이 샹들리에의 빛을 받아 반짝였다. 짙은 눈썹, 짧게 깎은 수염과 대조되는 긴 머리는 하나로 묶어 길게 늘어트리고 입술은 굳게 닫혀있었다.

잘 생겼네.

맥크리의 첫 인상이다.

근데 개인적으로, 그러니까... 친구나 애인으로 만나고 싶진 않아.

두 번째 소감이다. 척 보기에도 ‘나 깐깐하다.’가 얼굴에 대문짝만한 크기로 써져있다. 결벽증이라도 있나, 그래서 저렇게 주름 하나 없이 깔끔하게 다린 거야? 물론 중요한 만남이 있으니 차려입는 건 당연하지만, 그 보다는 뭐랄까. 언뜻 보기에는 부자연스러울 수도 있는 모습이 이상하게도 자연스럽달까.

저런 쪽엔 영 젬병인 맥크리도 저 슈트 한 벌이 제 몇 달치 수입을 훌쩍 뛰어넘는다는 건 알아 볼 수 있을 정도의 고급스러운 질감이다. 주름 없이 다려진

손목의 저건, 문신인가? 언뜻 푸른색의 무언가가 눈에 비친 것 같은 느낌이다. 소매 사이로 슬쩍 모습을 드러낸 그건 자신을 제외한 나머지 사람들은 눈치 채지 못한 듯하다. 팔찌는 아닐 테고. 뭐야, 사업가라더니 완전 갱단 보스 아냐?

“미스터 타케시.”

살집 있는, 그렇지만 그 살 덕분에 꽤나 좋은 인상을 풍기는 제 고용주가 환하게 웃으며 손을 내밀었다. 언뜻 듣기를 동양인이라고 들은 것 같다. 손을 잡고 가볍게 흔든 남자가 고용주의 뒤를 따랐다. 맥크리는 한 걸음 정도 떨어진 곳에서 따라갔고.

굳은 머리로는 알아들을 수 없는 복잡한 사업 용어들이 오갔다. 대충 듣고 흘려 넘기면 되겠지. 어차피 알아듣지도 못하고, 정말로 중요한 얘기라면 자기가 있는데서 할 리가 없다. 사람 좋은 웃음을 지으며 연신 고개를 끄덕인 고용주가 조촐한 연회가 준비된 식당으로 남자를 안내했고, 곧이어 굳게 문이 닫혔다.

그 다음은 기다림의 연속이다.

 

돈도 좋은데, 이왕이면 나도 한 그릇 주면 안 될까? 싸구려 식당에서 파는 음식이라 간신히 부를 만한 것들로 배를 채운지가 벌써 몇 달이다. 적어도 지브롤터에서는 밥이라도 잘 나왔지. 의견차로 팽팽하게 싸우고 이간질하는 꼴이 보기 싫어 뛰쳐나왔건만 정작 식사 때문에 그리워질 줄이야. 문에 가까이 붙어있었던 탓에 안에서는 작은 말소리와 웃음소리가 들렸다. 딱 그것 뿐 이다. 일이 끝나면 약부터 사야겠어. 꽤 큼직한 통을 사뒀는데 하루에 몇 알씩 입에 털어 넣는 통에 남아나는 것이 없다. 붕대도. 아니면 얇은 거즈가 나으려나? 하루가 멀다 하고 자꾸 곪는 탓에 진물이 줄줄 흐른다. 꾸준히 씻어주고 약을 바르는데도 이 모양이다.

벽에 기댄 채 발을 까딱이던 맥크리의 귀에 낯선 소음이 잡힌다. 작게 앓는, 아니면 죽어가는. 그런. 소리의 근원지를 파악하자마자 발로 문을 걷어차 총을 뽑아들고 들이닥쳤다. 역한 피비린내가 훅 몰려와 코를 자극했다. 흰 식탁보로 정갈하게 덮어 둔 식탁이 온통 붉다. 접시 위에 꼴사납게 얼굴을 쳐박고 절명한 사람은 분명 제 고용주다. 아까 그 사내는 어디 갔지? 열린 창문 사이로 들어온 바람에 커튼이 거칠게 펄럭인다. 발소리를 죽이고 천천히 식탁 뒤로 돌아간 맥크리가 그 뒤에 웅크리고 있던 예의 그 정장 사내와 눈이 마주쳤다.

“너-”

총을 겨누고 방아쇠를 당기는 것, 아니면 남자가 무슨 행동을 취하는 것 중 뭐가 더 빠를까? 맥크리는 필시 전자라고 생각했지만 우습게도 후자쪽이 더 빨랐다. 쯧. 낮게 혀를 차는 소리와 함께 사내가 식탁 위의 나이프를 집어 들고 냅다 던졌다. 익힌 고기를 썰기 위한 용도였기에 칼은 그렇게 날카롭지 않았지만 은 식기인 탓에 꽤나 무게가 있었고 어쨌든 날붙이였다. 칼날이 손목에 정확히 들어맞자마자 찾아온 고통에 총을 놓쳐버리고 말았다. 망했군. 제시 맥크리, 넌 이제 죽었다. 단단한 굽이 박힌 신발이 배를 걷어찼고, 뒤로 나자빠진 맥크리의 가슴을 총을 _-안 돼, 내 피스키퍼. 맥크리는 소리없이 절규했다-_ 든 사내가 짓밟았다.

“미안하군. 들어오지 않았다면 좋았을 건데.”

55구경짜리 리볼버는 분명 한손으로 쓰기에는 버거운 감이 있을 터였다. 양손으로 꽉 움켜쥔 사내가 총을 장전하고, 방아쇠를 당겼고.

탕-!

저택 안에 총소리가 가득 울려 퍼졌다.

 

 

“...?”

사내는 아직 상황을 파악하지 못 한 얼굴이었다. 분명 발사되는 소리는 들렸는데. 굵은 눈썹이 꿈틀거리고 그 아래 자리 잡은 눈이 해명을 요구한다.

“미안, 그거 첫발은 공포탄이거든.”

혹시 무슨 일이 있을까봐 바꿔 끼웠지. 죽음을 목전에 둔 와중에도 입은 쉴 새 없이 떠들었다. 경비들이 몰려오는 소리가 들렸다. 요란한 사이렌이 저택을 가득 메우고, 시끄러운 소음 탓에 귀가 멍하다. 이걸 죽일까. 아니면 지금 빠져나갈까. 고민하는 기색이 역력하다. 입술을 송곳니로 질근 깨문 사내가 총을 바닥에 대충 던지고 열린 창문 아래로 뛰어내렸다. 저기, 여기 2층이거든? 짓밟힌 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 걷어차인 배도 아팠고. 밭은 기침을 몇 번 내뱉고 인상을 찡그린 맥크리가 가슴을 부여잡고 창문 아래를 내려다봤다. 정적이다. 가로등 아래는 당연히 흔적을 찾아보기 힘들었고, 부는 바람에 이리저리 흔들리는 나뭇가지 탓에 어디 숨어있는지도 알아보기 힘들었다.

돈은 물 건너갔네. 그 와중에도 다행인지 불행인지. 자길 닦달할 고용주는 이미 이 세상을 등진 채였지만.

관자놀이에 포크가 박힌 옛 고용주를 보며 맥크리가 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

 

 

아침부터 뉴스가 요란하다. 신문에는 덕망 높은 한 사업가가 악랄한 갱단에게 암살당했다는 소문이 요란했다. 갱단은 무슨, 그런 간 큰 짓을 할 놈들은 데드락 뿐이었는데, 걔네는 이미 한참 전에 레예스의 샷건에 반파당하고 그 타격을 아직도 회복 못 하고 있으니 아마 그 놈들 소행은 아닐 것이다. 암살을 사주한 놈들이 어딘지는 맥크리도 모른다. 알고 싶지도 않고. 저번에 찾아온 그 사람도 자신의 소속은 밝히지 않았으니.

알음알음 신문과 뒷골목 소식으로 접하고 종합해 나온 결론은. 그 남자는 가짜였다. 아니, 그러니까 제 고용주-였던 사람이-가 동양인 사업가와 만나기로 한 것은 맞는데. 그 남자는 이미 며칠 전에 죽었고 오늘 아침 시체로 발견됐다는 것이다. 얼굴을 모르는 채 만나는 게 이렇게 위험한 일이지. 암. 뜨겁게 데운 브랜디 섞은 우유가 목구멍을 타고 넘어갔다.

위조한 신분증, 빼돌린 시체, 대충 우겨넣은 지식들. 어떻게 들키지 않았는지는 저도 모르겠지만 확신 할 수 있는 건 남자는 프로다. 저처럼 용병 일이나 하는 나부랭이가 아니라 정말 단련된 암살자. 약을 먹은 것도 아닌데 입이 쓰다. 의수의 연결부분을 풀고 침대에 털썩 드러누운 맥크리가 오른팔을 이마에 턱 얹었다.

만약에, 다음에 또 마주치게 된다면 그 때는 이길 수 있을까?

확신하기 어렵다. 몇 분이고 곰씹어 나온 결론이었다. 자존심 상하지만 어쩌겠는가. 방심했다 쳐도 정말로 강했는데.

 

 

_-오버워치 요원을 재소집합니다. 사흘 후 까지 지브롤터 감시기지로 모여주세요._

입에 물린 시가가 독한 연기를 내뱉는다. 오랜만에 발 들인 땅은 조금 낡기는 했으나 기억과 같았다. 그리고 저 멀리서 강화복을 입은 채 손을 흔드는 고릴라 한 마리. 반가운 목소리다. 또 듣게 될 줄은 몰랐는데. 저 박사가 어쩌다가 저런 결정을 내린 건지는 모르겠지만 맥크리에겐 그저 모든 게 반가웠다. 반가운 장소, 반가운 기지, 반가운 목소리, 반가운 얼ㄱ,

가볍게 걷던 발걸음이 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 오버워치에 저런 얼굴이 있었던가? 내가 나간 뒤에, 해체 직전에 저런 사람이 들어왔던가? 낯설지만 익숙한 얼굴. 어디선가 본 인상이 팍팍 풍기는 것이 우연은 아니다 싶다. 붇박힌채 멈춰 서 멍청하게 남자를 쳐다보는 맥크리의 머릿속을 번개같이 꿰뚫는 생각이 있었다. 아, 맞아.

 

비록 그 날로부터 오랜 시간이 흘렀지만, 저 짙은 눈썹. 까만 눈, 강직해 보이는 사내도 놀란 기색이 역력하다.

“...어, 그때...”

“...クソ。なんでお前がなぜここに-”

알아들을 수 없는 언어였지만 저 남자의 표정으로 보아 맥크리는 확신 할 수 있었다. 

첫째. 저건 분명 욕이다. 둘째. 그래, 니가 그때 날 짓밟고 죽이려 든 그 망할 놈이구나. 주머니에 든 손에 힘이 꾹 들어갔다.


End file.
